


Quagmire Sapphires 沼澤青玉

by kakakc



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, Siblings, Triplets
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>直至燃燒空氣的焦味以著小偷的步伐走入之前，三胞胎的日常。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quagmire Sapphires 沼澤青玉

二與三的差異，

一嗎？

 

一樣的末端微彎黑髮、一樣的狹長黑瞳。

Duncan Quagmire翻閱過一頁頁黑白印刷的報章。

Isadora Quagmire輕唸出一行行韻音相押的對句。

Quigley Quagmire遊走過一寸寸經緯差值的地圖。

 

聚集在沉靜而塞滿了各式各樣讀本與資料的家中圖書館裡。

 

坐在深棕色桃心木製大椅中的Duncan膝上放著墨綠色的記事本、已被削得短短小小的鉛筆、銳利閃亮的銀剪刀、片片搜集回來的打字機文字，如一台碎紙機下的悽慘傑作。

「Dairy Punctilio的報導總沒一篇合調子的。」終於放棄掉手中的脆弱紙張們，一陣啪啦的折合聲響，他隨手向窗邊的女孩無意義地招了招手。

  


「 _What beck’ning ghost, along the mooon-light shade  
　Invites my steps, amnd point to younder glade?_ 」

靠在桃心木窗框前藉陽光閱讀，細絮地唸Alexander Pope的詩句，窗緣放著瀝青色的記事本、略為沉重的墨水鋼筆、本本前人所留下執輕負重的詩集、顆顆字母砌組成的詞組或散落的句子，如一碗燙熱溢香的字母通粉。

「噢先抹一下你的手指、」被打斷了的Isadora只是瞄了他一眼然後便從口袋中掏出棉方手帕，落下在對方那沾上油墨而發黑的指尖上。

  


桃心木長桌前讓空椅納涼著，站立的Quigley則剛好放下了筆，寧亂的桌上佈滿一幅幅搞不清年代地點的各種地圖、細細密密自有含意的標記代號、微傾斜的立體地球儀、橫跨萬里佈著規定刻度的長尺，如一場盛裝出發的冒險。

「那我要開始一徜環遊屋子了。」揮了揮手中的量尺，記事本也插進口袋裡，他拿起另外一張長長的測量紙，安靜而清晰地宣佈道。

「第十三次？」Duncan挑挑眉，用著綿質揉著手指，留下墨黑。

「因為我們這家裡的結構總有些不對勁的地方，」Quigley揚拂起手中足有一人高的大紙，把它卷動起來邊回答：「和我依照比例所製的透視圖對比。」

「爸爸媽媽又不肯正面回答。」Isadora合上詩集拍了拍封皮：「說在告訴我們這個之前要我們先出外多走走不能單是窩在書裡。」

「可是我們交了外出企劃書，是他們不通過。」Duncan看著自己的手指、油墨的味道還沒散去，但檢查確定污跡都抹去後便拿起放在一旁的照相機，打開，開始裝上底片。

「你的可是去造訪火災現場的遺址。」Quigley另外執起測量器，提醒。

「我的明明就很好，造訪Edgar Allan Poe的墓。」Isadora說，轉眼落在花瓶裡的三朵紅薔薇。

「我們都知道妳對那位每年於他生日造訪他墓地的Poe Toaster很有興趣。」Duncan無奈地搖了搖頭。

「最實際還是去一徜雪山～。」來到門邊的Quigley用著輕鬆幽默的口吻說。

Duncan與Isadora一起看著他。

 

「好吧我自己一個去好了。」Quigley攤了攤手，另一腳已踏出書廳。

 

「要找出來喔。」Isadora拿起另一本詩集，順道叮囑：「說不定有甚麼密室藏著家裡那些我們都沒見過的藍寶石。」

「省掉第十四次。」Duncan抬頭向對方眨眼，然後將瞳孔靠向相機的對焦孔中透視四周。

「當然。」他微笑，離開。

　　

「「「一會見。」」」

　　

三時的鐘聲響起，噹噹噹。

一樣的聲音，一樣的面孔。

 

紅茶與甜點的預告，藍寶石與隊道的埋藏。

　

直至燃燒空氣的焦味以著小偷的步伐走入。

　

指針倒退，由三到二只餘下一。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於2006.02.02  
> 就是很想寫一下三胞胎的日常，並暗喻了發生火災之時Quigley被母親所藏身的祕道，和家傳的藍寶石。總覺得在悲劇發生之前三人應該很要好，有著各種良性競爭心態的三人，所以寫他們的對話寫得很愉快。又，覺得和Baudelaire家的孩子相比，三胞胎才是真正的nerd ＸＤＤ  
> 加嘉


End file.
